The invention relates to a heart catheter with a probe disposed at the distal end of the catheter for the high frequency coagulation of tissue and a temperature sensor for measuring the heating of the coagulation area during the procedure. The high-frequency technical equipment corresponds to those used in known coagulation arrangements. The invention resides in the probe at the distal end of the catheter. The temperature sensor is in contact with the inside surface of the electrically conductive tip of the probe. Supply and return lines as well as the high frequency line extend in the interior of the catheter.
It is important that the release of HF energy to the surrounding muscle and connective tissue is well controlled. Measuring the temperature provides for an indirect and time-delayed indication of the quality of the procedure. Obtaining immediate information concerning the coagulation process, essentially on a real-time basis, would be helpfull for safely performing the procedure. It is noted that there is a danger that the tissue is damaged in the coagulation area or even that the tissue is penetrated by the catheter.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a heart catheter by which the coagulation procedures can be performed on the heart by well known techniques but wherein, at the same time, the engagement pressure of the probe tip in contact with the muscle or connective tissue can be determined so that injuries can be greatly limited.